Caught Between A Rock and A Hard Place
by woundedhearts
Summary: When Zack and Maya journey home they encounter unexpected trouble. Quick One Shot! :P


Caught between a Rock and a Hard Place

* * *

The sun rose over the rough mountain terrain they called the lion's den. Miles and miles of treacherous landscapes, filled with rocks and dirt and dust. Not exactly fitting for a young lady. Maya Bennett wanted adventure, something far from the tight constraints of the prying eyes of her family. Far from Boston's elite, far from etiquette and demure behavior. She needed a way out and when the opportunity came calling in the form of Zack Martin, she jumped at the chance.

She had been attending another numbing party, filled with mindless chatter and the same old gossip. He was there visiting his brother and sister in law. She didn't know what drew him to her, but from the moment she entered the great hall where the party took place he held her attention. He was tall, blond and muscular. But what got her attention more than anything, were his eyes. Deep pools of hazel green. They mesmerized her and called out to her.

Later she asked Bailey to introduce her to the handsome stranger. Bailey was Cody's wife. And he was this man's twin brother. She didn't quite understand how they were twins. Yes, they had similarities but comparing them as they stood side by side, it was obvious who had gotten the looks in the family. He was the most extraordinary man she'd ever laid eyes on and she was attracted to him. But young ladies didn't think of such things. Still after six months of courting and picnics she was thrilled when he proposed.

Of course now bunking down on this rough desert floor she ached for a warm bath and an even warmer bed. She heard a grunt and a slight movement and turned to gaze into the eyes of her husband.

"Zack," she smiled. "I swear you could sleep through an Indian attack."

"Not quite," he grinned. "Why aren't you still sleeping?"

"It's hard to sleep on this ground."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. But, we'll be home soon."

"I know. I'm not worried, just exhausted," she lowered her gaze in concentration for a moment before she asked. "Do you think those men who robbed our stagecoach were really after the money?"

"What do you mean?" he knew what she meant it was quite a coincidence the way they eyed their traveling companion.

"Just a feeling I had I guess."

Zack pulled her into his arms and she gladly went into them. "Don't worry, another day or two and we'll be home on the ranch."

"Tell me about the ranch again?"

"Maya I've told you a million times over."

"I know I'm probably being silly," she smiled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, now considered her favorite place in the world. "But I do so love hearing the story."

Zack spent the next few minutes repeating the story he'd told her many times over. About how he acquired the land, how he worked tooth and nail to keep it running. He told her about the workers and the vast openness of the valley. There may never be such a thing as heaven on earth, but he figured he'd come as close to it as he could imagine. His own little corner of the world and now she would be a part of it.

His brother had always been leery of him living out here in the boon docks, which is the term he used. So he promised that he'd make the trip east to visit him a couple of times a year, as well as send him a letter at least three times a month. He hated parties, well at least the kind that Bostonians thought of as parties. He must have attended at least a half a dozen cotillions, which made him yearn for the paradise of home.

He argued with his brother the morning of the last dance. He didn't want to go and yet somehow his younger twin convinced him too. It didn't help that he would do anything for Cody, and they both knew it. The things we do for family. He smiled at the thought. But this was one time he admitted Cody was right. She had been the first woman who'd ever grabbed his attention and kept it.

He enjoyed the company of women. But he admitted many of the one's he knew weren't exactly keen on living on a ranch. They weren't exactly keen on marriage. But the last few years he'd resigned himself to the fact that he would never marry. But something changed all that when he first spotted the young brown haired woman with the soft eyes.

The shot ricocheted off the hard rock above them. Zack reached for his shot gun which he made a habit of keeping close as he rolled so he was now in front of his wife. Thankfully they were hidden behind some tall rocks they could use as a shield. He knew that the robbery wasn't going to be the last time they saw those men.

"Martin," one called. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then why are you shooting at us?"

Pearson, he hated the man. From the moment they left Spears Valley there was something off. Everything about him spelled distrust. The man had shifty eyes and a big mouth. A very dangerous combination.

"I want the girl."

"I figured that out the first day I meant you."

"Zack?" Maya exclaimed worry on her face.

"Shh, honey it's okay they won't touch you."

"They?"

"There's two on the right on top of that boulder and three on the left near that tree."

"Where is he?"

"Up on that mountain, just in front of us."

"What do they want with me," she asked terrified. "I've never done anything to them. I don't really know them."

Zack didn't respond but he pressed himself closer to her covering her completely.

"Martin, I want an answer."

Zack fired a shot barely missing his enemy, "You just got it."

"Don't be stupid," the other man growled. "Just hand her over and we'll call it a day."

"She's my wife," Zack called back. "I'm not handing her over to anyone. She stays with me."

"She's worth a lot of money."

"She's worth a lot more than money to me."

"We can wait you out you know," he shouted. "You have to come out sometime."

"How many bullets do we have?" Maya frantically asked grabbing a hold of his hand gun.

"What are you doing?"

"My father taught me how to shoot and you can't take them on all alone. You'll need my help."

"Maya, I don't want you too…"

"I don't care what you want or don't want. I don't want you dead."

"Alright," he replied. "There's enough ammunition to get us through the night and early into tomorrow morning."

"After that?"

"We better hope this is over by then."

"Martin?"

"What?"

"I can come down there," he reasoned. "And we can talk about this like men."

Zack took his shot gun and fired another shot as he's answer. "Martin, damn it."

"I think I've made myself clear, Pearson."

"Like I said you have to come out sometime, and when you do, we'll be waiting."

"This is all my fault," Maya sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"He seemed so nice on the stagecoach. I told him all about my family in Boston. Now I wish I hadn't."

"You're not at fault he is."

"What if you get hurt or killed because of me."

"Maya," he smiled. "Have faith. I promise you we'll get out of this."

"How?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

"How much longer can this go on?" Maya asked him.

"Until they force us out."

"Zack…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are we going to die here?"

"No!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not ready," he grinned. "Besides, I'm not going to let a selfish bastard like Pearson be the end of us."

"I like that," she smiled.

"Like what?"

"How you just said…us."

"It's a nice word to be able to use," he stated honestly. "I've been using the word me so much that it's gotten tiresome."

The day continued on hot and humid and it was nearing the cool of the evening. Something Zack dreaded. In the daylight you can see what's coming, but in the darkness you have no chance. They had to get out from their cocoon. If they were going to survive they needed to take the risk.

"Zack are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Maya, trust me, I've been in worst scraps then this one," he grinned with confidence. "We'll make it out."

"How and when?"

"What?" he asked.

"How will we make it out and when have you been in a worst situation?"

"Don't worry I told you I had a plan. Besides Marty and Shawn both knew we were on our way. Since we didn't made it on time they'll wire each stop on the schedule that way they'll have an idea as to where we are and begin searching. "

"Do you think so?"

"I know so," he said with conviction. "Those guys are like family to me. We've never backed away when one of us has been in trouble."

"Still how do we get out of here in the meantime?" she asked. "I still have the gun and you still have the rifle."

"I want you to stay here," he checked his hand gun and filled his pockets with a few bullets making sure to leave her with plenty of protection.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do a little ambushing of my own."

"But Zack, you can't go out there."

"They don't leave me much choice," he sneered. "I want you to stay here with your shotgun aimed and ready."

"Do you think they'll try something tonight?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I don't want to take any chances." He kissed her prepared to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful," with one worried glance her way he quietly slipped into the night.

Maya slipped down behind the rocks and did as Zack told her. The words _be careful what you wish for_ whispered in the back of her mind as she recalled the adventures she'd dreamed about.

* * *

Zack was able to sneak into their camp with no problem as he stayed hidden behind boulders and rocks of all shapes and sizes. Taking out the first three men was easy. Stepping out of the shadows he clipped the first one from behind which knocked him out. Grabbing a piece of rope from one of their saddles he tied the man's arms and feet together. Next he took out two other men by knocking their heads together and watching them fall. Three down, three to go, he thought as he silently maneuvered his way through the shadows. As he did with the first he tied the other two up.

"Shane needs to eat and be relieved," Pearson barked as he handed one of his other goons a plate. "Your turn on look out duty."

The man said nothing but it was apparent he wasn't exactly happy about being next in line. Still he walked up the hill muttering under his breath and sat down next to his comrade who was facing away from him. "You've been relieved for the time being. I'm taking over. Shane?" the man tapped him on the shoulder and was shocked to see a fist coming at him. He was out for the count, tied up and Zack was once again on the move.

Now the only two people left were Pearson and the other cowboy. Something told him they wouldn't be as easy to deal with. He realized he was right when a body slammed into him and sent them both flying into the campsite. Struggling to regain the upper hand he wrestled with this man on the ground. Taking a fist to his upper jaw he then kicked out his legs and threw him over his head. Zack was back on his feet in moments only to be knocked down again by his assailant as they both went flying onto the ground scaring the horses that were now rearing to get out of their way.

The two men were stunned out of the fight by a gun shot. When they looked up Pearson had the gun pointed toward Zack, "Alright Martin that's enough. Move again and I shoot."

"Alright," Zack told them his adrenaline still running and his anger still peeked.

"It's a shame I don't like killing. But, I think in your case I'll make an exception, considering you've been so troublesome to me."

"You're not killing anyone tonight or any other night," a very feminine voice warned from just behind Pearson as she pressed the barrel of her shotgun in the small of his back. "Put the gun down."

"Maya I told you to stay put," Zack shouted watching the other man drop his weapon.

"Are you crazy and wait to find out if you're alive or dead?" she told him while kicking the gun the other man just dropped in his direction. "Stand over there by your friend."

"You're a tough little thing aren't you?"

"No lip or I shoot."

"Maya sweetheart, I think I like this side of you," Zack grinned. "But I have to…"

"No lip from you either," she warned her husband with a wink.

"Grab the rope?" Zack told his wife as he took over and stood facing both men with his gun drawn. "Now boys you're going to promise to cooperate while she ties you up."

"And if we don't?" The other man screeched.

Zack slammed the butt of his gun across his cheek and knocked him out. "Well that should make things a lot easier." Maya shook her head at the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I think you're having way to much fun my dear husband."

"Yup."

"What do we do now?"

"Oh I was thinking of tying them to a few stakes and letting the buzzards have at em," at the shocked gasp that emanated from his wife, he grinned. "Or we could just tie there sorry asses to a couple of horses and deposit them on the front porch of the nearest sheriff's office."

"I think I like that better," she smiled. "How far do you think we are?"

"About half a day's ride."

"Zack!" he grinned in relief at the sound. "What the hell kind of trouble are you in now?"

"Marty," he laughed. "I'm so glad you're here. Where is Shawn?"

"He's with Sheriff Brennan rounding up your stray."

"It shouldn't be too hard seeing as I'm the best roper in the west."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," he added making sure to keep his gun drawn on the two roped men that sat staring at them.

"Maya honey," Zack stretched out his arms and she ran into them. "This here is one of my main foreman and best friend, Marty Davis. Marty this is my wife Maya."

"Cody told us you got hitched," he smiled.

"Cody when?"

"He wired us from Boston. He's given us one week to find you and if we don't he's taking the next train out."

"That sounds like him."

"That sounds like you too."

Zack shrugged grinning. Marty took Maya's hand and kissed it tenderly making sure she knew that he was glad to meet her. Zack stepped in between them and raised an eyebrow to which his friend put up both hands in defeat.

"Is this the prettiest belle in Boston?" Shawn smiled walking into the small circle. "Wow, I think Bailey was right. You are rather fetching." To her surprise he took her and pulled her into his arms swinging her around like a rag doll. "Well if this don't beat all."

"Alright guys," Zack smirked. "I think we should leave the introductions for later and take care of this little problem first."

Just then the sheriff walked up to them and asked what had occurred. The young couple told them all they knew and it was enough to take them in for questioning. But since Zack and Maya were anxious to get to the ranch, the boys and the sheriff decided to take the gang in instead.

"You know what," Zack said. "If we leave now we'll be home by mid morning."

"Well the sun is just coming up," Maya smiled. "And I'm dying to see the ranch."

"Well I'm dying to show you the ranch," he gazed down into those warm brown eyes lovingly.

"Then Zack there's nothing left to say except, let's go home."

"I agree," he replied kissing her gently and wrapping an arm around her as they began their journey home.

* * *

AN: Okay one down and many to go. With the help of Wyntirsno I was able to compile a list of stories that I've started and never finished. Mostly one shots. So I'm determined to post a few by the end of the year. :)

So here's hoping! :) Smiles!


End file.
